Better Off
by Nova Mirage
Summary: She wasn't sure what exactly had gone wrong. Perhaps it was a combination of things, or maybe one event had brought it all down.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues or anything associated with it.**

* * *

She wasn't sure what exactly had gone wrong. Perhaps it was a combination of things, or maybe one event had brought it all down.

But it had all started a month ago.

* * *

_She had been researching on her computer, curled up on the couch. It wasn't too late, about seven in the evening. No one else was in the room, which she appreciated. It was nice to be alone in a peaceful environment for once._

_But, as usual, it couldn't last. Her boyfriend walked in and sat down beside her. Maybe it wasn't the _worst _interruption…_

"_Hey," he greeted._

_She nodded, too busy to respond verbally. (Okay, she admitted to herself that she _could _have talked… But of course, that would have lessened her concentration on her research. As soon as she would have started talking, a conversation would have started. Ultimately, her decision to stay silent was best.)_

_He chuckled at his girlfriend. She was completely absorbed in her researching, and her green eyes were wide with information. He thought that she looked absolutely adorable._

"_So what are you looking up?"_

_She turned so that she was sure he couldn't see the computer screen. "Nothing," she murmured._

_He looked hurt. "Why won't you tell me what it is? Am I not important enough to you?"_

"_I said that it's nothing," she snapped, glaring at him._

_His look of hurt turned to one of anger. "Fine, then. I don't care anyway!" He stormed off._

* * *

It might have been her fault that everything happened the way it did, but the blame could have just as easily been placed on him. It takes two to fight, after all.

* * *

_He had been grinning at the television, amused by the funny videos. She walked into the room, and his smile faded. He was still upset about their fight that they'd had last week. She sighed; she knew why he was still upset with her, but she refused to apologize. No, she valued her pride far too much. She would just have to wait until things smoothed out between them on their own or he apologized to her._

"_Hi."_

_He ignored her greeting, pretending that he hadn't heard and was lost in the comedy show._

_She sat down beside him, not bothering to break the silence. After a few minutes, he scowled. "Can I help you?"_

_She was shocked at his hostility. This was nothing like the cheerful guy that she normally saw. But she didn't ask him about it, or make any attempt to fix things. She just shrugged._

"_Well, since you have no business with me, would you leave?"_

_She frowned and stood up. "Sure. I didn't want to be here in the first place," she muttered and walked off._

_He wondered if he had done the right thing by acting cold toward her._

* * *

But she had to admit, things were certainly less stressful now that she was single again. She didn't miss any of the hugs or lighthearted conversations they'd had… No, everything was better this way. She should have ended it the first time that they had screamed at each other.

* * *

"_Yeah?! Well I don't care either! You could go fall off a bridge for all I care!" she yelled into the phone._

"_Maybe I will! It seems like it would be so much better than living in the same world as you!"_

"_It would definitely get rid of one of the things I hate!"_

"_Well congratulations, I hate you too!"_

_She seethed and hung up the phone._

* * *

But that hadn't happened. No, the relationship continued for a while, because both of them had hoped that things would get better. But they hadn't.

* * *

_Upset about their fight, she had vented about it to her redheaded friend. "He's so frustrating!"_

_She had nodded. "I understand. But I don't think that he's the only one to blame. You're fighting back, after all."_

"_Gah, I thought that you would take my side!"_

_Her friend just shrugged. "I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm telling you the truth."_

_Frustrated by her friend's response, she had stormed out._

_But of course, she had run straight into _him.

_They exchanged glares and shouldered past each other._

* * *

Not long after, she broke up with him. They'd both known it was coming, but neither of them had wanted to admit it.

But Sinead Starling knew that she was much better off without Hamilton Holt.

…Right?

* * *

**This was kind of random; I got the idea while listening to Gone Forever by Three Days Grace. **

**(Just to clarify, Sinead's 'redheaded friend' is Amy.)**

** Note to Hamnead shippers: I was not trying to sink your ship or anything. I have read fanfics with Hamnead in them before and thought that they were good. However, I have always felt that things would crash and burn between them if they were to become a couple.**

**Anyway, please review. I would love to hear your thoughts (even if it's just a rant about me sinking Hamnead :P)! And CC is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

**{Oh, if you reviewed Dominoes, thank you so much! I'm so sorry for not responding. I still haven't figured out how to do the 'official' response to reviews via PM, and I'm too stubborn to ask someone. :P}**


End file.
